<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Save the World by RadiantDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557660">Save the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantDragon/pseuds/RadiantDragon'>RadiantDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Depression, Extremely Slow Burn, Family Issues, Fluff, Gaster is chill just a tad intense sometimes, Good W. D. Gaster, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New to tagging so I'm not going to tag every character, Not Beta Read, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent W. D. Gaster, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Prejudice Against Monsters (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Reader-Insert, Some angst, Yes everyone - Freeform, everyone gets a happy ending, male reader - Freeform, mentions of transphobia, reader is trans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26557660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadiantDragon/pseuds/RadiantDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Determination. Kindness. Together these two traits will create a world where they can SAVE everyone.<br/>In the depths of the void, a monster watches as this reality comes to be.</p><p>In a newly merged world, Monsters are freed from Mt Ebott and secrets are brought to light.<br/>What will you do in this world that you accidentally created?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans/Reader, W. D. Gaster &amp; Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Start of it All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction and posting it. I'll try my best at keeping reader descriptions as general as possible, but occasionally I may describe him vaguely. I am sure there will be many errors and quite the inconsistency on uploading dates, but I will try my best to improve my writing and schedule as we go on this wild ride! For now, I leave you to the beginning of your journey, and I hope you enjoy it :D<br/>Feel free to comment! I would love to see what you think of this story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>     It was simply another day where you had to get up, get ready, and head to work. Grumbling as your body protested leaving the welcoming warmth of your bed and covers, you forced yourself up and began the task of getting ready for the day. It was never too daunting of a task-- brush your teeth, brush your hair, put on your clothes and go, but the constant exhaustion you seemed to feel made the task seem like climbing a mountain. Quite honestly, you would rather curl back up in bed and play some games or read a book. Oh how cruel adult life is. Begrudgingly, you made your way to the bathroom of your small apartment and began your morning tasks. <em> I look like shit </em> . The thought forced its way from the back of your mind as you glanced into the mirror to fix your hair. Lately your nights have been restless, filled with nightmares and plagued with self doubt. While not an uncommon occurrence for you, the sudden shift to this becoming a nightly thing was a tad worrying at best. <em> Maybe I am just stressed out after the move </em>.. </p><p>With a shrug you decide to look up how to ward off nightmares when you get off work.</p><p> </p><p>It is a short walk from the bathroom to your kitchen. Having just moved in from several states over, you had rented the cheapest apartment you could find in the area. More or less it had been an emergency move, and you were simply glad to have a roof over your head. What it lacked in space, however, it certainly made up for with it’s wonderful view of the mountains. Vast and mysterious, they acted like a silent guardian to the city you now reside in.</p><p> </p><p>As the clock hit 6:00 am you slipped on your light coat and braced yourself for the brisk morning air and another day of serving customers at your minimum wage job. At just about a 15 minute walk you could make it <em> right </em>on time if you left on the hour. The road to get there was a straight shot down the sidewalk as the only obstacles were a few traffic lights. Picking up your phone you slipped on your work shoes, grabbed your apron, and opened the door with a sigh. “Maybe today will finally bring something interesting..” Deep within, you felt that your words may be true.</p><p><br/>Overall the day went by quickly. Despite it just being you and one other coworker, no one caused any unwanted problems and the rushes were dealt with swiftly. Sure, some of the more complicated drink orders got on your nerves, but you tried not to let it get to you. After all, serving people drinks and food was like a dream come true-- even if it had to come in the form of a fast food coffee shop with lackluster management. <em> Someday. Someday you can have this for yourself </em> you lamented. You had always dreamed of owning your own café. The smiles on the customers’ faces when they drank or ate what you served them has always filled you with joy. Even if it was just a small little stand on a corner-- it would be perfect for you. However, limited funds, lack of knowledge on business, and nowhere near the support of your parents, who had prompted your sudden move in the first place, prevented you from even attempting the dream.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m going on break, try not to get too busy alright?” The blond barista gave a reassuring smile as he walked out. Erik, you believe his name is. So far he has been the nicest of your new coworkers, and you find yourself at ease when you get to work with him. You wonder if you had a chance at becoming friends-- something you desperately needed in this unfamiliar place.</p><p> </p><p> The loud slam of someone’s phone hitting the counter jars you from your thoughts, forcing your attention onto the source of the noise. Picking up your pen and preparing your well rehearsed speech of “What can I get for you?” you look to the customer standing before you.</p><p><br/>“He--” You didn’t even get to finish saying hello before you were interrupted by an unamused, impatient voice. “I want an extra hot latte, 5 shots, no whipped cream. Since you are alone I <em> suppose </em> I have to deal with <em> you </em> making my drink.” Sucking in a deep breath, you tried to reel in your annoyance. The owner of the voice was a middle aged woman with shorter hair who had been out to get you since you started working here last week. You had forgotten the extra shots of espresso in her latte and made her late for work, but honestly you weren’t too sure if that was the only thing that drew her ire to you.</p><p>“Alright..then. I’ll have it right out.” As quickly as you could you prepared and made her drink, making sure every part of it was perfect. You <em> really </em> did not want to have to listen to more of her complaining. With a satisfying “pop!” the lid was on and shortly after the cardboard sleeve followed. Carefully, you handed the drink out to her with a forced smile, “Enjoy!” </p><p><br/>The drink was roughly snatched from your hands, nearly spilling, before she scoffed, “Thank you, <em> Ma’am </em> ."<br/><br/></p><p>Ah, so that was the other part of her dislike for you. Somehow, you were not surprised. Try as you might, it was hard to pass with your higher voice and shorter build. Even so, your name was clearly stated on your nametag, leading you to believe, along with the way she said it, that it was meant as an insult. Needless to say the interaction left you in a significantly less cheerful mood.</p><p>...</p><p><br/>Erik returned 15 minutes later looking refreshed and ready for the rest of his shift. “I’m back ___!” A forced smile is all you could give in return. You didn’t want to be rude, but honestly you were glad your shift was over now. In frustration you briskly walk out of the building, now focused on getting home and getting home only. What a way to end a good day.</p><p> </p><p>It was incidents like these that made you wish with all you had that you could change the world. With people out there inconsiderate and hateful towards each other, not to mention the slow destruction of the planet itself, it all felt utterly devoid of HOPE. Everyday it was like this, you’d go into work, deal with both the worst and the best in humankind, then go home and catch up with the news of the world. It never made you feel better. In fact, as you watched the world change with no way for you to ever possibly fix it, you found yourself ending each night with a desperate plea to the heavens that you could somehow, in any way change..no, <em> SAVE </em>the world. </p><p><br/>Perhaps it shouldn’t have been surprising, then, that as you stepped onto the road to cross the street and begin your walk home from work, your last thought before the speeding car slammed into you was this very wish, amplified with every fiber of your being.<br/><br/>And finally, within that moment, as your vision faded to black and pain reverberated throughout your body, you felt it. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>The world changed.</em> </b> <b> <em><br/></em> </b> <em> *but so did you. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>          Dark</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>               Darker</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>                 Yet</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>                      Darker</b>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><br/>When you could finally feel again, you felt cold. <em>No</em>, you felt <em>freezing</em>. It was as if there was no warmth at all around you and even with your eyes closed, you could tell it was incredibly <b>dark</b>. Where were you anyway? All you could remember was getting off work, starting your walk then…<br/><br/></p><p>You gasped, your eyes snapping open as the realization flooded through you. A car <em> hit </em> you. Head on. How were you not dead? Though, taking a look around at your surroundings, you began to suspect that perhaps you are dead after all. You took in a shuddering breath as you tried to collect your rapidly panicking thoughts. Was this the afterlife? Is there nothing after you die after all? All around you was pitch black darkness, all devoid of light and life. It felt...unnerving, unnatural. <em> I should not be here. </em> Is the first rational thought your mind could produce.<br/><br/>Along with the uncomfortable sense of dread your surroundings brought you was the horrible ache emanating from your chest. What is this feeling? At first you think it is a result of whatever injuries you sustained from the crash, but then you realize it’s coming from <em> deep </em> inside you. As if your very <em> existence </em> was in pain.</p><p> </p><p>That is when you see it approaching in the distance. A figure, faintly glowing, and with a jolt of incredible disbelief (and admittedly a <em>heart-stopping</em> amount of fear) that you knew the person-- no the <em>monster</em> that was drifting closer. The startling terror the sight creates brought you to push yourself up until you were sitting. Despite your mouth feeling dry and your breaths coming quick, communication was probably your best bet at survival if this encounter turned hostile. Thus, you tried to force yourself to talk.<br/><br/>“G̷͖̿a̵͎̐s̴͙͝t̵̢̿ë̷̳́ŕ̴̼?” Your own voice startles you, with the terrible staticky, almost glitchy quality it now possesses. It was like someone had run it through a game corruption program.<br/><br/>You had just been hit by a car, seemingly died, flung into what can only be described as the void, and now <em>W.D. Gaster</em> from <em>Undertale</em> is approaching you? <em>This has to be something my mind is making up as it dies. There is no way any of this is real.</em> Involuntarily your hands clench at the fabric of your shirt-- your very being struck with anxiety.<br/><br/>Finally, the figure reaches you, his skull like head staring down at your form with what appeared to be curiosity in his eye lights. He speaks something in a language you cannot understand, though if fanfiction in your world were to be any accurate guide, you assume it was wingdings. It sounded almost as warped and broken as your own speech.<br/><br/>Realizing you cannot understand him, he sighs, and begins to sign. Mentally you thank yourself for taking those sign language classes a few years back. Your grasp on it  was far from great, but you could fill in the gaps from what you did not understand.<br/><br/><b>&lt;Hello there, anomaly. Quite fascinating you are. It is not everyday I get to see a human soul fracture time and space, then subsequently get thrown into the void.&gt;</b><b><br/></b><b><br/></b>You blink. </p><p><br/>“E̵.̷.̵.̴e̷x̵c̴u̸s̴e̷ ̶m̸e̷?̸ ̸Y̵o̸u̵.̴.̶y̶o̵u̴ ̶a̸r̸e̸n̷'̵t̶ ̵r̷e̷a̸l̵.̶ ̵A̸n̷d̸ ̷t̵h̵a̵t̵ ̷i̶s̵ ̵n̶o̵t̷ ̴p̸o̵s̶s̶i̶b̵l̷e̶.̸"̶  Your voice seems to be slowly returning to normal, though there is still an edge to it. A small respite in this ever growing hell you find yourself in. Maybe that's where you are. Hell. You died and now would be tormented by..characters from your comfort game? Probably not, reexamining that train of thought. You do not, however, feel relief at anything that was just revealed to you. What does he mean you <em> fractured time and space </em>? Could you truly possess such a power? No..there’s no possible way. This is just a nightmare where a skeletal yet liquid monster unnerves you and fills you in on your state of doom.</p><p> </p><p>A noise that you assume is a laugh leaves him. Shaking his head, he holds his hand out to help you up. You take it and let him pull you to standing before he continues.<br/><br/><b>&lt;Ah, it is to be expected that you do not believe your current situation to be real. After all, you just died, did you not? Or at least, you should have. Incredible that a soul such as yours could have this much power...or perhaps..something may have aided you?&gt;</b></p><p>He waves his hands in a dismissing motion,</p><p> <b>&lt;No matter. You are here now, and both our worlds have been fundamentally altered. It seems to be at no small cost to you, however.&gt; </b><br/><br/>A gesture is made at your chest, and you ponder his meaning before realization hits you. If this is some extension of the world of Undertale, then he must be referring to your soul. Is...that what is causing you so much pain? You place a hand to your chest, and he seems to nod, satisfied that you understand.<br/><br/><b>&lt;Yes. Your soul. It appears that </b><b><em>whatever</em></b> <b>you did to change our worlds has brought your soul irreparable damage. Not to mention, trapped you in this void alongside me.&gt; </b>A hand is brought to his face in contemplation, <b>&lt;What a curious turn of events.&gt;</b><br/><br/>Your wish… that must be what did this. You cannot grasp how or why, but it seemed the only plausible explanation for what was unfolding in front of you. It was the last thought you remember having before the world went dark.</p><p>“I...wished to save the world. But..in that I think I wished to SAVE <em>anyone</em> and <em>everyone </em>I could, including those from the video game I felt...deserved better ends. I..I suppose this was the universe's solution.” Your hand remains firmly placed against your chest. If only the pain would subside. Gathering your courage, you take a step closer to him, taking in his appearance. He looked...unstable. As if even the slightest push could shatter or melt him. You tried not to shudder.<br/><br/><b>&lt;Hmm..It is possible that such a desperate wish coming from a human soul in your state could have reached out to latent magic within. Though that still does not explain </b><b><em>how</em></b><b> you did this. After all, a soul predominantly consisting of KINDNESS does not contain enough DETERMINATION to shatter universes.&gt; </b>The hand beside his face lowers as he brings his focus back to you. <b>&lt;What is it you will do now? There is no way out of the void. Though, from what I can tell, I do not think your body is dead.&gt;</b><br/><br/>So kindness is your soul. If only you could feel as giddy and excited as you figured you would be if your favorite franchise came to life. Another shock fills you. Your body..isn’t dead? Then why is your soul here of all places? Stuck in a dimension between all, with none other than the man erased from time and space as your company. Punishment for breaking the laws of the universe? Or perhaps you have a purpose. It was all starting to give you a headache if you were honest. </p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath you decided to get another look at your surroundings. Nothingness, far as you could see. Was this really what Gaster has been condemned to? To exist without time, space, <em> anything </em> all alone for eternity? It doesn’t sit right with you. Surely you could help him-- even if you were also trapped in this place lost to the universe.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>&lt;You are weighing your options. How can you leave, you wonder? Am I right?&gt; </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hesitantly, you nod. While you desire to save this monster.. Could you trust him? But then..if it meant you could get out of here and live again.. Mayhap it was worth the risk. The only problem was getting Gaster to find a solution. Surely he had already exhausted every possible means of escape long ago. Biting your lip, you allow yourself to get lost deep in thought. How to escape the inescapable void? A tremendous power must be needed…<br/><br/>Suddenly you clap your hands together (accidentally startling Gaster in the process). A tremendous power! Not unlike the one you had, according to Gaster, just used to shatter reality. You have no idea how to gain that much power on your own again, but you do remember a certain monster and human duo that came <em> together </em> to bypass the confines of what kept them at bay.<br/><br/>“A monster soul and a human soul are incredibly powerful once brought together, right?”<br/><br/>He looks at you, weary, but nods all the less, <b>&lt;Yes. Together they become the most powerful monster.&gt; </b>Then it dawns on him what you are implying. A dangerous bet. One he would be unwilling to attempt on a complete human soul, let alone one as damaged as yours is. This is without considering his own fractured soul. <b>&lt;I do not think you fully understand what the consequences of such an action could reap. Under normal circumstances, we would become one, inseparable save for the release of death .&gt;</b> <b><br/><br/></b></p><p>Disappointment rushes through you, but you shake your head. You need to stay DETERMINED. “It is worth a shot, is it not? Perhaps together we could leave the void. With the way our souls are, maybe we wouldn’t combine and..and then once we are out we can just...figure something out.” Again do you take a step closer. You <em> will </em> get out of here, and once you do, you will <em> SAVE </em> everyone you can. Making eye contact with the former skeleton monster you try to give a look of confidence. The first person you will save will be Gaster.<br/><br/>It was an incredible risk. One wrong move and either you both shatter beyond repair, or you become unable to separate. Taking a look around the void, then at his own broken mess of a body, Gaster lets out a noise of exasperation.<br/><br/><b>&lt;You will not change your mind on this, will you? How peculiar, that you are so willingly ready to risk destroying yourself.&gt; </b>With a flick of one of his holed hands, you gasp in both shock and surprise as your soul is forcefully pulled out. Almost similar to drinking a scalding hot liquid, the pain from the action along with the general burning of your soul threatens to make you pass out. You find, however, that you cannot take your gaze off of your broken soul. Vibrant green glows in front of you, the outer edge marked with red, and a jagged crack running from the edge toward the middle. It was beautiful and haunting at the same time.</p><p> </p><p> <b>&lt;So be it. In the very least, this will prove to be an interesting..experiment.&gt;</b></p><p><br/><b>&lt;I have no idea what will happen from here on out. Brace yourself.&gt; </b><br/><br/>The last thing you see before your vision goes white is Gaster’s hands on your soul.<br/><br/>.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>.</p><p><br/>.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <b> <em>Freedom at last.</em> </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>The first thing you see when you wake up is the ceiling of a hospital room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. New world, New SOUL</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now thrust into your new world, you find out just how much has changed-- including yourself.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Thank you again for giving this story a chance! I decided to try and write up chapter two before I go on vacation, so I hope everyone enjoys ^^<br/>After this chapter I will probably shift to a more weekly or bi weekly update schedule, provided I am not busy at work. </p><p>Is there anything you guys are hoping to see in this in particular? Or any part you love so far? Feel free to leave a comment to let me know!</p><p>Have a wonderful week :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    It has been two months since monsters were freed from Mt.Ebott. Two months since time and space itself had been shattered and rewritten by a desperate plea and a power unknown. In those two months? Monsters had started to be integrated into society. At first, the appearance of the monsters had terrified humans. Most claimed they were aggressive, here to kill them all and usher on the final days. Others said they had no right trying to lay claim to the land they were attempting to return to. Though, in the chaos and anger, the voices of those who supported the monsters rang true. Magic had even been discovered upon the surface again! However, finding a human who could wield it had yet to happen, save for the ambassador of monsters themself. </p><p>The epicenter of all this growth? Your very own, freshly renamed, New Ebott City.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
When you first woke up you had discovered that the crash sent you into a coma from your injuries. While there was no extensive permanent damage, there were certainly a number of new scars upon your body. Though, most notably, were the one that formed a line from under your left eye to your mouth, and the other above your right eye and leading to your skull. Not to mention, the striking new addition of your left eye's <em> pitch black </em> sclera, and sudden change to a pure white iris. The doctors had assured you when you woke up that there was nothing actually wrong with it, and they left it to “perhaps the magic in the air that day did it. Your crash <em> was </em> on the day the monsters appeared, after all.” before chuckling. All you could see, however, was the evidence that your experience in the void was <em> real </em> , and your life you knew before has been fundamentally altered. There was no doubt that this world was changed beyond what even your imagination held when you had heard the news.<br/>
<br/>
Now, you found yourself sitting in the hospital waiting room as they finished up your papers and wrote up your prescriptions for any pains you may have. Your mind was far from the hospital and paperwork though. <em> Where is Gaster, if he truly helped me escape? </em> It was clear to you that he had to have at least had some effect on your soul. Perhaps you should find a monster and...and what? Explain to them that you broke the universe? That you want to know if it’s visible you might be sharing a soul with a person who no longer exists to anyone? A bitter laugh escapes you. Even in the world you created you seem to be alone. <em> Whatever I’ll just...figure this out myself </em> . Once you were finally discharged you decided you would explore on your walk home. You were told to take it easy, but surely the long way home wasn’t all that strenuous on your now unused muscles.</p><p>...<br/>
<br/>
Walks have always been one of your favorite activities. Nothing better than getting some fresh air, opening up Pokémon, and just enjoying nature. Your second passion, you supposed as you saw someone walking their dog, was animals. Though, your dream of taking up a career in that branch was swiftly crushed when you failed college. Not that you didn’t try! It was just that none of the studying methods worked, thus causing you to lose your grasp on the concepts. Your family took this failure less than graciously <em> . At least they weren’t here to see me get hit by a car. </em>.. While not a bad group of people at heart, they certainly did not take to fondly to any of your life choices. Failing out of college only strained your relationship further. Coming out? That was the final straw. So one emergency move and world shattering car crash later, you found yourself walking along the downtown sidewalks of..what was it now? Oh, right, New Ebott City. How fitting that this is the place you ended up moving to.</p><p>Half way through your walk you see them. The first monsters (other than Gaster) that show you just how real your wish was. Provided, it is no one too exciting-- not as if you are staring Toriel or Papyrus down right now. Simply a small rabbit monster and what you assumed was their little sister. Still, you felt a rush of excitement run through you. It was odd, seeing something you long dreamed of existing, now in front of you laughing and moving around. Not long ago you would have thought someone crazy if they tried to tell you monsters were real. You don't quite realizing you are staring at the pair.</p><p><br/>
<b>Is it not considered rude to stare?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>You nearly scream.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“<em>G-gaster</em>!” Wait..speaking aloud to no one might not look the best.. You figure you already look odd enough, it is wise to not draw extra attention to yourself. Maybe he can hear your thoughts? <em>I was wondering if you had actually survived our trip. Though I..guess my face should have been a clue.</em> You start walking, quicker now so that you could retreat to the privacy of your apartment room.<br/>
<br/>
<b>I was simply resting, dear anomaly. Or should I call you ____ now that we share this vessel?</b> You hear him hum in amusement before he continues, at least their shared state was a source of easy amusement. <b>It would not be wise for </b><b><em>either</em></b> <b>of us to push ourselves, correct? Lest you wish to test the limits of your fractured soul.</b><b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b>Lips twisting into a grimace, you breathe out your nose in annoyance, more directed at yourself. There was no time to think about whether your desperate gamble to work, let alone actually consider the ramifications of coinciding in <em>your body</em> with Gaster. Does he share all your thoughts? Your emotions? How do SOULs even work?<br/>
<b>Stop worrying. I can choose to retreat into your mind, to give you privacy-- </b>You nearly run into someone as you space out in order to concentrate on what he is saying. Gaster's speech almost makes your head feel fuzzy. Perhaps it was because your brain was struggling to keep up with your shared souls translation of wingdings. He doesn't seem to be amused at your impaired clumsiness. </p><p><b>Pay attention! I do not need you getting hit by </b><b><em>another</em></b> <b>moving vehicle.</b> You can sense that your distraught state may be getting on his nerves.<b><br/>
</b><b><br/>
</b>With this you huff. As if it was easy getting used to a voice talking to you in your head! Especially when said voice makes you feel like you just stuck your brain into a blender. You are just glad to have reached your apartment complex.</p><p> </p><p>Once you have reached your room (after arguing with Gaster about taking the stairs-- you <em>hate </em>elevators) you begin your tedious search for your keys. Where did you put them..?</p><p><br/>
<b>Left front pocket. Is your memory always this feeble?</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<em>Are you always this insufferable? </em>How long were you two going to be stuck together? You pray that he isn’t always like this. Or maybe you are just a mess. Hopefully you can manage. Wait..just how did he plan to accomplish that anyway? <em>How the hell do we separate if both of our souls are broken?</em></p><p> </p><p>Gaster begins to reply, but, just before you are about to open the door a voice rings out through the hallway-- one that makes you freeze— and from what you can feel, Gaster as well.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
“SANS. QUIT USING YOUR SHORTCUTS TO AVOID THE STAIRS!!” </p><p>“heh. sorry bro, couldn't trust them. they wouldn't stop <em>stair</em>ing.”<br/>
<br/>
“AAAAGH. NOT YOUR STUPID PUNS AGAIN!” </p><p> </p><p>Despite his yelling, you think you can hear the joy in the younger brother’s voice.<br/>
<br/>
With a slight lean backwards you can see them approaching down the hall. After a few strides they stop at a door two down from yours. They live on the same floor as you? Fate or just an incredible stroke of luck? Either way, you hope that just maybe you could talk to them. <em>What if my scars are too obvious…</em><br/>
<br/>
Gaster doesn’t reply. </p><p> </p><p>It takes all of 10 seconds for Papyrus to notice you. “OH!! LOOK SANS! A NEW HUMAN TO BEFRIEND!!” Anxiety begins to well up inside of you. You have never been great at making friends, awkward as you are. Now you have to try and hide that you not only <em> already know </em> the people you are talking to, but you also have to hide that you are sharing a soul with what you assume is their father? Gods help you. In the very least you figure Papyrus will have no clue. But Sans? Something tells you he will be onto your secrets in no time.<br/>
<br/>
Reluctantly, you turn around, putting on the best smile you can manage. “Um..h-hello..” Your voice is quiet. Hopefully you] just come off as shy.<br/>
<br/>
“HELLO HUMAN! IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AND THIS IS MY BROTHER SANS,” pausing his boisterous introduction he gestures to Sans, “WHAT IS YOUR NAME?” </p><p> </p><p>Your gaze shifts to Sans. His lazy expression is unreadable-- but you cannot shake the feeling that he is studying you intensely. <em> Has he noticed my face?  </em>Quickly you look back to Papyrus, “My name is ____..it is nice to meet you, Papyrus and Sans.” As you grip your sleeve from nerves, you wonder where Gaster went. He has been oddly silent during this whole encounter. Perhaps he knows you wouldn’t dare mention him in the presence of these two. You decide to ignore it for now.</p><p> </p><p>“WHAT A WONDERFUL NAME! THIS CHANCE MEETING MUST MEAN WE WILL BECOME THE BEST OF FRIENDS!” He is in front of you before you can blink, wrapping his arms around you and lifting you to a nearly too tight hug-- it forces you to gasp. Despite the discomfort the hug causes you, you almost don’t want it to end. Was this not something you always dreamed of? Comfort from your favorite characters? “don’t over do it paps, he looks <em> bone tired. </em> ”<br/>
<br/>
Papyrus sets you down gently-- more gently than you expected from someone as tall as him. “GAH! SANS, DO NOT RUIN OUR BUDDING FRIENDSHIP WITH YOUR HORRIBLE PUNS! YOU WILL CHASE ____ AWAY!” </p><p> </p><p>“sorry bro, <em> tibia </em> honest, I thought he could handle it.” </p><p> </p><p>“I-it’s alright! I think your jokes are pretty funny..even if they’re terrible.” A soft chuckle leaves you as you watch the two brothers interact. Were they always like this? How does Papyrus have this much energy? “I’d um..invite you in but I haven’t really had a chance to decorate or anything…”<br/>
<br/>
“you’ve been in the hospital, haven’t you?” the shock must be evident on your face, as Sans continues immediately, “i uh, asked about the neighbors before we moved in. they said they weren’t sure when or..if you were coming back. It’s.. good to meet you.” He holds out his hand for a handshake. You take it, but jerk away as you feel a shock in your hand.<br/>
<br/>
<em> Did I really just fall for that?! </em><br/>
<br/>
A giggle leaves you. Yeah. You did just fall for that. Sans seems to loosen up a bit. “you look a little.. <em> shocked </em> to see me. heh.” His hand falls back to his side as he looks back up to Papyrus, who seems to be in a heated texting match. <em> I wonder if he’s talking to Undyne… </em> </p><p>“Well um..I ought to be getting into my apartment. Need to do some cleaning and all since well..it’s been a few months.” You rub the back of your neck, you did need to straighten stuff up, and get all your medicine straightened out. Hopefully everything was still in working order.<br/>
<br/>
“ALRIGHTY HUMAN! MAKE SURE TO TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF! MAYBE SOON WE CAN HAVE FRIENDSHIP SPAGHETTI TO CELEBRATE YOUR RETURN!” A genuine smile crept it’s way onto your face. It warmed your heart how he could be so nice, despite just meeting you. “I would love that Papyrus. Just knock on the door and let me know when.” You give a wave to both him and Sans before opening your door and slipping in.</p><p>Friends… that would be nice.<br/>
<br/>
…<br/>
<br/>
It takes you a few hours to dust everything off and reorganize what you could. Luckily everything still seems to be in working shape, but you’ll need to go grocery shopping to replace all the food that went bad. For now though, you found yourself back at your familiar desk, gingerly opening your laptop for the first time in months. <em> Is Undertale still on here? Or did the universe wipe that and all my merch when I made that wish? </em> Suddenly waiting for it to boot online feels like it's taking forever. As soon as it’s online you hastily type in your password eager to see your home screen. When you don’t see the familiar red heart, or the black and white one of Deltarune, you almost feel hurt. Never again will you be able to live those stories, hear that music, or enjoy the feeling of comfort they brought you.<br/>
<br/>
<b>Now you get to create new memories, in that world you love so dearly. Is that not better than to watch a world you do not exist in from the other side of a screen?</b> <b><br/>
</b> <b><br/>
</b> Gaster’s voice startles you. “Can you at <em> least </em> give me a little warning somehow?! Where have you been, anyway?”<br/>
<br/>
He doesn’t answer you. Maybe he is still tired.<br/>
<br/>
Closing your laptop, you stand. Following the well known path from tiny living room to bedroom, you open your closet. You are stunned at what you find. The jacket you bought is still here-- the one made to look like Sans’. Pulling it out, you examine it thoroughly. It was completely as left, minus the Sans shaped zipper at the front. At least this remained-- even if it would be incredibly weird to explain to your new, skeletal neighbors. The comforting warmth it brings when you slip it on encourages you to close your eyes and relish the moment. With a yawn you lay on your bed. A nap.. Sounds wonderful right about now.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
You curl up, pull the blankets over you, and snuggle into the comfortable blue jacket. As you drift off to sleep and feel the world slowly drift off, you hardly even notice the feeling deep in your shared soul.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Happiness, melancholy as it may be, radiates from within.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
Gaster is smiling.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
💧☹☜☜🏱 🕈☜☹☹📪 ☹✋❄❄☹☜ ✌☠⚐💣✌☹✡📬</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>